


Cassoulet Puppy

by BHC



Category: Hannibal (TV), Wonderfalls
Genre: Bryan Fuller shows, Crossover, Dopplegangers, Kidnapping, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sometime after the only season of Wonderfalls, somewhere in Hannibal season 1, talking objects, talking paintings, typical Hannibal related tags, unrated until finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHC/pseuds/BHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Jaye Tyler. Your everyday retail salesperson with the ability to communicate to inanimate objects. But while in Baltimore to support her sister, one object leads her towards Hannibal Lecter, a doctor with a terrible hobby, and a friend of his. The objects usually have her on path to help others, but did this one lead her on a path of destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dogs At Dinner and a Woman In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> _Also on DeviantArt [http://bhc89.deviantart.com/art/Cassoulet-Puppy-1-Hannibal-Wonderfalls-crossover-522379545]_
> 
> The idea for this hit my like a freaking wrecking ball and it just sounded like too much fun _not_ to do
> 
>  **This is still a work in progress and not beta read**. As I write more, I may change or add stuff or catch typos and then I will update accordingly.

Jaye Tyler, sarcastic, often rude, was just an ordinary woman. At least that's how she appeared for she held a strange secret: she communicated with inanimate objects. Animal figures and the like to be precise. Anything with a face, would speak to her in riddles, pointing her in directions she'd never take and to help people she didn't even know. Their intentions weren't always clear and that would cause a few misadventures but in the end she'd find the way and do the right thing.

Sometimes, most of the time, it felt more like a curse than any kind of blessing....

 

“So remind me why are we going to Baltimore, _Maryland?”_ Jaye nearly yelled, sounding exasperated.

Her brother, Aaron, driver of the car was used to his sister speaking to him like this and simply replied, with no special tone, “Sharon's down here for some big presentation or something and Mom wanted us to support her since she and Dad are busy. You know how they are: always wants a cheer squad there at any of our events. Except, Dad has a huge conference he can't miss and Mom has an important book thing that she can't miss. That just leaves me and you to inflate sissy's ego.”

Still in the sarcastic tone, “Wonderful. At least it gets me away from the mouth breather and the gift shop for awhile.”

The long drive was nothing compared to the boring speech Sharon gave before a large audience of important people, press, and people way too into politics. Jaye and Aaron were so bored and uninterested they had no clue what she was even going on about. They knew it was immigration related, since she was an immigration lawyer, but other than that--- no clue. Thank, God their parents weren't going to hold some kind of quiz when they saw them next. At least, the siblings hoped they weren't. They panicked that Sharon would when they met her after all the questions, but so far she just invited them to dinner (probably to look good in front of all the important strangers).

“I'm amazed Mom and Dad were able to strong arm you two into coming,” she stated, once sat at the table. “I take it there were no valid excuses.”

“Nope.” Aaron took a sip from the glass of water that was placed in front of him.

Jaye tried counted her blessings, “And we're probably lucky they didn't ask us to bring a camera or show them how to use Skype so they could at least “dine” with us.”

“It'll only be a matter of time before they do.”

Sharon smiled. “They're smart. They'll find out on their own.”

“Well, now we have that to look forward to,” Jaye winced.

She loved her family, she really did. But there was such much closeness, support, and understanding; it got a little exhausting. Specially, when Jaye chose to live a more humble lifestyle than the rest of the family.

Dinner was served and the siblings talked, and argued, about, well, everything. Most of the arguing aimed at Sharon. Some bounced to Jaye but it could always be thrown back at Sharon. Aaron tried to be the peacekeeper, but it wasn't always an easy thing to do, specially when Sharon was involved.

In desperate need of a break, Jaye excused herself to go use the restroom. On the way back she was stopped.

“Alana?” came a voice, heavy with an European accent. “What a pleasant surprise to run into you here.”

Jaye turned towards to voice and was thrown off by the tall, handsome, older man that was speaking to her. Sure she had a boyfriend back home, but that didn't stop her from looking.

“Wha---?” she stuttered. “Oh, um, I think you may have me confused with someone else.”

The man looked her over and quickly came to that conclusion.

He nodded. “Yes, it seems I have. You look so much like a friend of mine. May I ask your name?”

'What harm could there be. He's obviously trying to grasp for relation', she thought.

“Jaye. Jaye Tyler.”

“I wonder if the Tylers are any relation to Blooms. The resemblance is uncanny.”

“As far I as I know, we're not. But I've heard that there are, like, seven other people that resemble you in the world, so, um, one must be around here. I have six more to find.” Jaye laughed at her own joke.

The man only grinned in an attempt to appear amused by it. “How terribly rude of me, I never gave you my name. I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter. It was a pleasure to meet you, Jaye Tyler.”

He held out his hand and Jaye took it, half expecting a shake—the other half, anticipated the kiss the top of her hand was given. She smiled and just so happened to glance past Doctor Lecter where her line of sight was met with a painting of two Victorian ladies, sitting with their backs turned towards to viewer. However their pampered pooch was viewing Jaye as she viewed it.

“He's a real lady killer.” The statement enough was spine tingling, but the sing song way it said it and the tail wagging made things worse.

The doctor looked up and saw her wide eyed expression. He looked behind him and saw the painting, completely unaware that the canine had just moved and more importantly warned the woman he was with about his true nature.

He turned back to her. “Ah, yes. That is a lovely piece, isn't it?” He said in fake amazement.

Jaye nodded, still wide eyed, as the doctor looked at the other paintings.

The dog moved again. “He's a real lady killer. You should meet his friend.”

Even though she was beyond freaked out, she knew better than to not listen to the little painted dog. If this man had a friend, she apparently had to meet them.

“Are—are you busy later today?” she asked with no confidence whatsoever.

Doctor Lecter spun his head back around, rather quickly. It was a miracle it didn't spin off or at the very least crack.

“I beg your pardon?” Oh, good, now he's joined in on the astonishment of the moment.

Jaye took a deep breath, trying her best to gather her thoughts and form a plan in record speed. “I---I was just thinking, that...that yeah, I might actually be related to this Bloom that you had confused me with. I'd actually like to meet her and find out. Family reunion thing—yea.”

He looked her over, knowing that she was hiding something, but since they had just met, there was no way she could know. It just wasn't possible that she was setting something up.

“I see.” He took one last look, just to be sure. “Well, then. I suppose I can arrange something. I'll get a hold of my friend and we'll meet you here tomorrow at 7pm. Does that work for you?”

“Oh—oh, yes, yeah, that'll be fine.”

“Good. We shall see you then.” And with that he bowed his head and left.

Jaye wondered if he would actually show and honestly worried about her life, but the little doggie told her to meet this woman and by golly that's what she's going to do.

 

Later at the hotel:

“So, who was that dude you were talking to at the restaurant?” Aaron teased, while flipping through the TV channels. He waited until now to say something, just to exclude Sharon.

The question made her tense, but she did tried to keep from killing her brother. “He—he mistook me for someone he knew and we got to talking.”

“If I didn't know better, I could swear you two made plans.”

“What!? Why---why would I do that. I have Eric waiting for me at home and--”

“Oh, God, you did make plans to see that guy, didn't you?”

Jaye only spat out a couple of half words trying desperately to explain herself. But this was her brother and he had a habit of knowing things. She gave up.

“Yes, I have plans to see that guy tomorrow.” Aaron shook his head and laughed in disbelief. “It's not just him. I'm meeting the chick he confused me with too.”

“And  _why_ are you doing this?”

“I---I wanted to know if we were relate---”

“The inanimate animals are talking to you still, aren't they?”

Again, the half words came out.

“Are they?”

Jaye sighed and pouted. “Yes.”

“What was it and what did it say this time?”

“It was a dog in a painting and it told me to that he was a 'real lady killer' and I need to meet the friend,” she whined, anticipating the lecture that would follow.

Aaron jumped up from the bed and rushed to her side.

“I'm sorry...WHAT!?”

“Apparently he's a killer and I have to get to know this lady.” She was still pouting and pretty skeptic herself over the idea.

“Jaye, if you have any kind of bad feelings about this man, DO NOT spend anymore time with him. Just----don't.”

She put her hand to her chin. “Bad things happen when I don't listen to the animals. I  _have_ to do this, whatever this is.”

He got back up and started to pace, anxiously trying to find the right way to talk his sister out of going through with it, or at the very least, trying to figure out a way to pick her up and drive her back to Niagara Falls as fast and as easiest as he could.

“I know his name and where we'll be,” she offered. “I'm going to tell you that information in case I end up wrapped in a blanket like a burrito in his trunk.”

“That's not comforting. There's nothing I can say to keep you from going, is there?”

“Nope”

Aaron whispered, “great.”

“He said he was Doctor Hannibal Lecter and we'll be at the same restaurant we were at tonight. I'm supposed to be there at seven.”

He grabbed the hotel stationary and wrote down what she had told him. The pen raced as fast as his heart.

“I don't know why I'm writing this all down,” the words fell as fast as the pen moved and his heart beat. “He could've lied to you. Given a false name and occupation. C'mon! Who wouldn't trust a doctor? That's a fantastic cover.”

“At least it'd be a place to start and you do know what he looks like. You could always go to the police with that. Besides. I think he was telling the truth about his name, at least.” She snickered. “What killer would willing name themselves Hannibal? Sounds a little too close to cannibal if you ask me.”

 

By the next day, Aaron had told Sharon about the date with the lady killer (minus a couple details) in hopes that Sharon's older sister and lawyer skills could convince Jaye to not go. And when Jay still refused to listen to reason, Aaron suggested plan B: pick up the crazy girl and get the hell out of Bost----Baltimore. Either plan was a no go. Jaye insisted she had to do this.

Seven came and Jaye entered the place and was lead to the table that Hannibal and his friend were already sitting at, drinking champagne. Her back was to Jaye. She felt a little more at ease seeing the woman had showed up with him, that is unless she was also a lady killer. But there were also surrounded by a bunch of people who, hopefully could serve as witnesses if it were needed.

Being the gentleman he was, Hannibal had risen from the table once he caught sight of his other guest, full intent of pulling out her chair.

But first things first: “Ah, yes. Jaye Tyler, this is Alana Bloom. Alana this is the woman, Jaye, I was telling you about.”

The two woman finally got good glimpses of each other. Alana just gently gasped a quiet 'oh' as her eyes grew wide.

Jaye on the other hand: “OH MY GOD!” Her eyes wide in the exact same expression her doppelganger was giving. “Um...wow. Um, yeah, nice to meet you.” They shook hands.

The exchange was actually quite entertaining, and Hannibal was thankful that he nor Alana had declined. He gestured for Jaye to sit. He took his place after pushing the chair in for her.

“You were right, Doctor Lecter. This is---something,” Jaye blurted. She wasn't really prepared for this and she wasn't real sure what all was supposed to happen. Why can't those animals ever give her some kind of straight answer instead of the riddle like crap.

“Yes, it is. I'm very eager to see what else is similar between you two. And since this isn't really a formal kind of assembly you may call me Hannibal.”

As they talked, sure enough they didn't have anything in common blood line wise. But they learn of some similar interests and they exchanged college stories. Things started to fizzle when talks of lifestyle, entertainment, and some beliefs were brought up. Jaye started to feel like she was talking to one of her family members.

'Maybe I was switched at birth,' she thought.

She was also starting to question what the point of this was. Was she supposed to tell Alana that Hannibal was a murder? Was she supposed to save Alana from him? What? What was the point of this; it was starting to get boring.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. It was coming from Hannibal's side of the table.

He looked at the phone. “I have to take this. Excuse me.”

“Of course,” both Alana and Jaye inclined in unison.

“You should meet his friend,” came a voice from across where Jaye was sitting.

There was another painting, different from the one by the restrooms, but it still featured a woman and her dog. She focused on the painting.

“Go. Go meet his friend.” It said again.

So Alana was not this said friend. Who could it be then? How many friends can a killer have? Then it became obvious that it had to be the friend on the phone. But what to do? Out right asking would be too much; she barely got away with this it seemed.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hannibal was up by the front of the restaurant. She had to get some kind of clue whom she was looking for. She excused herself from the table too, leaving Alana alone. Jaye felt slightly blessed that not only was she facing away from her target location, but that Hannibal was just in the waiting area, facing towards the front doors, and that there were plenty of places and things to duck behind until she could quickly make it look like she was coming from the restroom. It makes a rookie stealth operation a tab bit easier.

Heart pounding at the thought of him suddenly turning around, she got closer and closer. His words became more audible. She got to just a few feet away from him, just at the curtained, glass door and dared not to go a step closer.

“That's quite alright,” she heard him say. “It's a perfectly natural response to what you are experiencing.......Yes..... I will meet you at my office as soon as possible, Will. Goodbye.”

He pushed the end button on his phone and turned around. Jaye panicked and hoped that he did not see her peaking around the door, eavesdropping. She held back a gasp and hid behind it. He walked past her and the door and stopped for a minute sensing some kind of disturbance. It gave her just enough time to scurry to the bathroom for her alibi before he turned around to ease his mind. He didn't see anyone behind and carried on.

Jaye washed her hands to look/smell convincing. Then returned to the table. Upon arrival Hannibal took out his wallet.

“I'm afraid, I must call it a night, ladies. I have other matters to attend to.”

“Follow him,” interjected to puppy.

Jaye jumped a little and acted like she was glancing at her watch. “Oh...yeah. Look at the time. I need to get going too.” She started to look for her own wallet.

Hannibal gestured for her to stop. “Please. It's my treat, both of you. This has been a very eventful evening; a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Both women reacted in a similar manner again, causing Hannibal to chuckle. Jaye thanked him, shook both their hands, bid them both goodbye, and left the building. She waited in her car for Hannibal. Her heart beating fast. There was no telling where this stalker behavior will lead her---if past experience was any kind of indicator she would be in trouble by the night's end. Well, at least that would be exciting. It was kind of boring in the car and she had been in there for at least 7 minutes, 50 seconds. Must've been a long goodbye to Alana. She kind of wished she brought the brass monkey or the wax lion to talk to. Even if they didn't talk back, it was something.

Eventually, she saw them walk out of the restaurant. Like a gentleman, Hannibal followed her to her car and held the door open for her. He gave a small wave goodbye as the car started. Jaye never took her eyes off of him. He stopped walking after a dozen steps and looked around the parking lot. It suddenly became a fear that Hannibal could possibly notice an out of place car or plates and catch on. Instinctively, Jaye ducked. After just a couple of seconds she raised her head up a little to see where he was. He had moved to what she could assume was his car. He glanced around him again before getting into the vehicle. Jaye had her hand at the ready to start the car close to the same time as his.

She followed him at what she felt was a safe distance and watched him turn off the road. She she kept driving, giving the illusion that her car being behind his was a coincidence. She parked a ways down the road and walked to where she saw him turn in. There was a dirt road that lead to God only knew where. Maybe an old farmhouse or barn. Maybe Doctor Lecter was like Leatherface or Michael Myers or Norman Bates.

As she looked down the road her brain concocted a terrifying horror movie scenario: she imagined walking up to said farmhouse and seeing bits of bones made into wind chimes. The door to the farmhouse flew open; a massive amount of fog or smoke poured out as Hannibal, dressed in a modest nightgown and blood covered apron, wielding a blood and flesh covered chainsaw and illuminated by an eerie back light, aggressively charged at her. He laughed maniacally, then shouted “here's Hanni!” before taking a swing at her.....bringing her back to reality at the edge of the dirt road. Regardless of what kind of gory possibilities were waiting at the end of the road, she was commanded to follow it, for whatever reasons.

It seemed to go on forever and she worried about snapping twigs and making him aware of an audience. And the farther she went the colder, darker, and thicker the woods seemed to get. All of a sudden, she heard rustling coming from off to the side of her. That would make anybody panic and hide behind a tree three trees in. She did peak around to see what had made the noise.

A woman, with her hands tied, appeared out of the trees and stopped for a split second, surprised by the road and a possible escape. She quickly glanced behind her and then sprinted down the road—unknowingly going farther into the woods and not towards the road. Hannibal, covered in a plastic suit, popped out not to far behind her, he didn't run after her; in fact, he had an unnerving calm demeanor.

The woman glanced over her shoulder again not noticing the various, but strategically placed potholes and twisted her ankle and fell. It gave Hannibal enough time to catch up. Jaye moved just a little closer, again fearing making any noise, and watched in repulsion as the charming man she had dinner with ran a knife across the woman's neck, a dark puddle formed around both sets of feet. Jaye's jaw dropped and she fought of instinct to shout 'oh my God' or run, making noise and bringing attention to her position. All she could do right now was stay put.

Hannibal looked down at his kill in victory, running over the harvest check list in his head. But the veteran killer felt that same unease that he had at the restaurant. He inhaled, taking in the scents around him. Yes, he smelled the copper of blood. There was the earthy smell from the damp woods. But there was an unnatural, very faint perfume-ish smell. He looked around and didn't see anything nor did he hear anything out of the ordinary. The unnatural smell could've possibly came from the dead woman by his feet, but he was certain he was not alone on this hunt. He couldn't pursue it though; the longer the body set, the worse it would be on the meat and organs, making the all this carnage and effort for not. Besides he didn't have much time left to waste before Will was do at his office. He picked up the body and made his way back to where he had originally began this project. He had a hunch those feelings of being followed. And if he was right, which he rarely was ever wrong, he'd have to find the source....and put it to rest.

 

 


	2. What's Not to Believe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaye and Will finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say really. I do need to find the html code for indenting and I need to expand my vocab. And I'm hoping I'm keeping everyone in character and that I've kept it as canon as possible (I obsess over that for some reason)

 

When the coast was clear, Jaye bolted from her hiding spot, raced to her car, and sped back to the hotel. She didn't even think about going to the police. She just wanted to get as far away from there as possible and back to the safety of the little room and her family.

“Hi, Jaye,” Aaron chimed upon seeing his sister.

Sharon was sitting at the little table, nose deep in papers. She threw out a 'hi' just as a reaction to someone else saying it first.

“How was the date with Doctor Lady Killer?”

She squeaked out a “fine” which of course was a, well, in all honesty it was a partial lie. The dinner itself was just fine. It was the rest of it that wasn't.

“Whoa, you look like you've seen a ghost. Is everything alright?”

Her answer was once again squeak-ish and she nodded her head, but whatever effort she had put into making it sincere had failed. She looked near tears and beyond freaked out.

Her brother jumped off the bed and rushed to her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey. What happened?”

Should she tell him? She had to tell someone to get it off her chest. Aaron was a good start.

“He really is a lady killer,” she blurted out.

Aaron's eyes widened. “What?”

“I followed him to into the woods and---and he killed a woman. Then he dragged her off somewhere.”

And just like that, Sharon looked up from what she was doing to pay attention to her siblings.

“WHAT!?” she shouted. “Are you serious?”

“Why did you follow him?”

“What does it matter now? She witnessed a murder. Jaye, you have to go report this. We're calling the police. Right now!” She had her hands on Jaye's arms.

“Ain't time yet. Keep your mouth shut.” This voice came from the cat on the watch Sharon was wearing. Of course, a good luck/congratulations gift from Mom and Dad; they couldn't spring for something with a blank watch face?

“I can't!” She blinked a couple times trying to figure out a legit reason for <i>not</i> wanting to go to the cops. There had to be at least a dozen easy to understand reasons, excluding 'because your watch told me to', but all that came out was: “I'm scared what will happen if I do. What if they don't find anything and then he comes after me?”

“Jaye! Wha---?”

Sharon stood opened mouth in shock. Aaron on the other hand seemed to pick up that that wasn't the real reason and that whatever the truth was it was complicated and unbelievable. As he watched Jaye give her weak excuse, he noted that her eyes kept darting to Sharon's cat watch. He wasn't even paying attention to the protests and reasonings coming from Sharon.

“Stop.” He lightly whacked her arm with the back of his hand. “It's her choice. If she strongly feels that it's not a good idea, we should listen her.”

Sharon turned and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. “I—I can't believe you two. I'm going outside for a smoke.”

Once alone, Jaye thanked her brother for sticking up for her, even if it sounded crazy.

“I hope you know what you're doing.”

“Do I ever know what I'm doing?” She ignored the look her sibling gave her. “To start, my twin wasn't the person I'm supposed to meet.”

“He really brought a friend that looked identical to you?” Jaye nodded and Aaron snorted. “I'm a little worried by there being another Jaye out in the world.”

It was kind of nice to see a little lightheartedness out of the night. “Well, she wasn't exactly like me. We sounded the same and looked the same, but her attitude wasn't. She'd probably get along with Sharon. Can't help but wonder if there was some kind of mistake at the hospital or Mom and Dad kept a huge secret from us.”

As they laughed, an idea hit Jaye. She sprinted over to a drawer next to one of the beds and pulled out the phone book.

“Now, what are you doing?” Aaron's hand rose to his forehead and his tone was laced with exhaustion.

She flipped through the pages. “I was thinking that since my twin wasn't the friend I need to talk to, I have to find the other friend. At the restaurant, he got a call from someone named Will that he was going to meet with at his office. He's a doctor, so his address _has_  to be listed.”

Now, Aaron's mouth was agape. “I'm with Sharon: Are you crazy!? You just saw the guy murder someone, you refuse to tell the cops about it, and now you want to chase him, and probably his partner, down!? Is there some kind of bounty on his head? Is that what this is about?” Jaye shrugged her shoulders. “And I go back to what I told you last night, he probably didn't even give you his real name.”

“Maybe not, but it's a place to start.” She held the book up to show Aaron what she discovered. There it was: Dr. Hannibal Lecter, PhD, Psychiatrist; complete with a number and address (by appointment only).

The room filled with the heavy sigh Aaron let out. He looked up at the ceiling, almost like he was asking, more so begging, some deity for strength (if only he believed in such things).

“Fine,” he groaned. “If you're going to go through with this, I'm coming with you. And if things get hairy, I _will_  call the police.” No one messes with the Tyler siblings.....unless, you _are_  a Tyler sibling.

 

Jaye wondered if Will would even still be there as they pulled up to the address in the book. She told Aaron to park across the street about four buildings down. She worried that the car would be recognized and their stakeout would be a bust. She decided that'd she'd walk up to the target building and wait for someone to come out. All would be ok, as long as it wasn't Hannibal himself. She'd even be happy to see Alana again, just not Hannibal.

Around ten minutes later she saw the door of the building open and she nearly jumped out of her skin. In case it was the killer, she tried to blend in with her surroundings. She breathed out an 'oh, thank God' when she saw that the person who had opened the door was a dark haired, glasses clad man. Slightly shorter than the man she thought was exiting the building and he was dressed in a more causal style. He looked down as he walked towards Jaye's 'hiding spot'.

“Um, hi,” she started, uneasy that it was one: not Will and two: if Aaron was right and this was the Lady Killer's partner in crime.

The man looked up slightly startled. He focused on Jaye and then stood a little confused. “Alana? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?”

'He knows Alana too. Ok. This has to be him.' She thought.

“I'm sorry. You have me mixed up with someone else.” She watched his face redden a little. “But I do need some help. I'm trying to find Doctor Hannibal Lecter's office.”

“Oh. Um. Yeah, it's right over there.” He pointed to the door he had just came out of.

“Ah. Yeah. I thought I was close. Thank you, um...,” she trailed off, hoping he'd take the hint.

“Will. Will Graham.” BINGO!

She took the hand he had held out. “Thank you, Will. I'm Jaye Tyler.” Each flashed an uneasy, awkward smile. “So, are you a patient of Doctor Lecter's?”

“Yeah. Well, for the most part. He also seems to be my only friend anymore.”

“What's he like...outside the office? You know more of the comfortable, causal aspect?”

Will glanced at her suspiciously. “Why is that important?”

She obviously didn't think that through. “Well, I----I just thought that---um....”

“Who are you?”

She still hadn't quite figured out why she was supposed to find Will and she had no clue what he was like or what his true association with Lecter was. She only had the one theory and she might as well try it. The good news is if anything went wrong her brother was at the ready.

“I'm supposed to talk with you, Will.”

He was taken aback slightly. “Talk...to me. About what?”

“I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has something to do with Hannibal Lecter.”

“Oh, really? Who told you to talk to me? Freddie Lounds?”

“I can't really reveal my sources, but it's not—whoever you just said. That's not a name I know.” He looked down at her like she was lying. “Look. I have no clue what you know about that man, but _I_  know for a fact he is not what he seems. He is dangerous.”

“Are you sure we're talking about the same Hannibal Lecter, here?”

“I'm sorry—how many are there in this area? Who are also charming, tall, thin, like blonde-ish hair; bit of a thick accent—cheeks that cut like a knife? Is this a different guy from the one you just saw?”

Jaye really wondered if the man she had dinner with was actually a completely different person than the man that was supposed to be running a legit business out of this location. But, that way of thinking dissipated when she caught the look in the eyes beneath the glasses.

“This isn't easy to say and I know I'm putting myself at risk...” She scanned the area around them. This precaution was actually necessary, but useless. Somebody was watching them from behind a curtain, but she was unable to see it. “I had dinner with him and the girl you thought I was, Alana Bloom. After dinner I followed him into the woods and he I saw him kill a woman.”

Will laughed bringing out a chill, and anger, in Jaye. “You've got to be kidding me.”

“It's true! He chased down this poor woman and sliced her neck,” she nearly screeched in disbelief. “She was just a little thinner and taller than me. Ummm....red hair....darker complected. Maybe younger than me. Watch the papers for someone that sounds like that.”

“Well, obviously, you're not from around here and know nothing of Freddie Lounds or any of her writings or any of the news around here in general.” He had stopped laughing and seemed to have gone on full defense. “Doctor Lecter and I work with the FBI. In fact, he's one of the most trusted people by the man I work for. And this is on top of being one of the most successful psychiatrists in this city, maybe even state. Nobody has a bad word to say about him. He has no motive for killing.”

Jaye shot the attitude back at him. “But what if it's all a cover up. What better way to hide from the authorities than to be among them?”

“I think----”

“I know what I saw! And I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to warn you, before it's too late.”

“Ms. Tyler, it was nice to meet you, but you are mistaken about Doctor Lecter. Goodnight.”

He walked away leaving Jaye standing alone, her mouth hanging open. She angrily made her way across the street and then down to Aaron and the car. She slammed the door shut.

“Looks like that could've gone better,” her bother lovingly pointed out.

She scuffed and propped her elbow on the car door. “I told him and he didn't believe me. He basically treated me like I was crazy.”

“Well, in all fairness you are crazy.” He glanced over at the look that could've killed if it had the power. “Why wouldn't he believe you?”

“Apparently, Doctor Lecter has a pretty great reputation that includes an improbability that he's evil. He's got everyone convinced he's some kind of saint. Helping the mental and fighting crime.”

They arrived back at the hotel and were greeted by the over barring Sharon. She immediately started in with the lecturing complete with the 'where have you been' and 'you could've been killed'. Oh, and the not fully necessary 'I've been worried sick'. Jaye signaled for Aaron that she wanted some time to think things over. He nodded and lead the worrying sibling back inside, while trying to calm her down.

Jaye sat down on the hood of the car wondering what to do next. She had met with two of Hannibal's friends, including the important for whatever reasons Will. She had warned him about Hannibal, but he disregarded everything she had said. Well, if that was all she was supposed to do, than it was done. She couldn't control anyone's impressions. If they were warned and chose not to heed it, that was that. And all without something incredible happening? Well, other than the discovery of a twin...it was all rather lame compared to everything else the Muses had put her through.

As she sat on the car, letting her mind wander, she was unaware of dark clothed and hooded figure sneaking up behind her. That is until she smelled some kind of chemical and the world went dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: Wolf Trap is about an hour away from Baltimore so that gives Hannibal plenty of time to screw around before meeting him at the office.


End file.
